Talk:Putting Your Hoof Down/@comment-76.97.98.74-20120305151010
The comments made here really do seem awkward. -"Fluttershy is out of character. She's being a B($*#(" This argument not only has forgotten The Best Night Ever (and I mean all of Fluttershy's actions, not just the finale) but also the concept behind many of the 'anti' episodes AND the entire point of the Return of Harmony. The attitudes of the hypnotized ponies is what they can potentially be if they fail to uphold their element. Rainbow becomes egotistical (Mare do Well), Pinky becomes paranoid (Party of One), and Flutter becomes a B$#%(*. A major theme in MLP is the ability to grow and face challenges without loosing yourself in the process. Fluttershy DIDN'T like being a doormat, so being given a taste of the advantages of being a bully would be appealing. Mix in the fact that she really is a VERY powerful pony (already able to take down a dragon and fling around a bear) and can be deeply frightful when Raged (I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME!) and you get what we have here. It's supposed to be ugly and DO NOT WANT. -Equestria are jerks SOME in Equestria are jerks. Marking the entire town based on the few Fluttershy meets in the town is like..well.. marking the entire town based on the ones who came to sing with Pinkypie. Happy ponies exist. Jerk ponies exist. They've always existed as this person brings out: " we ALWAYS had this type of Characters in past episodes (Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Filthy Rich, the Flim Flam Brothers, Upper Crost, Jet Set, Blueblood, the bullies of Sonic Rainboom)" The high number seen here is similar to Pinky's happy song: it's an extreme example to make a point. It's also a way to show how some shy people feel about their life: it always feels like everyone is a jerk to you. It's NOT unusual for people to be happy go lucky to bright, cheery folk then take advantage of doormats. Similar to the main cast: there are no Good or Evil ponies, just ponies that do good AND bad things. Also note that close to half of the 'jerk' ponies weren't real jerks. The one that took the taxi probably didn't see Fluttershy since she was far away and didn't even ask, the old pony with the earpiece couldn't even understand her, and the cherry seller was being a typical haggler: he's SUPPOSED to go high and was expecting Flutter to go low then they debate. She never DID give a proper bid in the first place. Oh, and Tomato seller had a point. She's not haggling. She had a set price and had the right to raise it that day. final point, Diamond Tiara exists here since season one. At least the 'jerk ponies' here we know almost nothing about, so they probably have good points to them. Diamond has been a jerk every moment she's been on camera (and who wasn't there during the Smile Song).